marry me?
by KiraSakura
Summary: at the age of six the most one has to worry about is whether to wear the red or the blue flower to your wedding. RikuSora. KairiSelphie. fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Tetsuya Nomura does. So not fair. I mean, if he decided to throw in the smex that I spent the whole second game playing for, then maybe. But there was no smex. Which is a baaaad thing.

Disclaimer: … they're _six_, for God's sake! What do you think they're gonna do?!

Author's Notes: deviantART is not good for me (coincidentally, why not go and look at my page? (yes, that was a shameless attempt at popularity and actual comments!)). Too many damned pictures. Anyways, this was inspired from this utterly adorable one that made me squee like WHOA.

The picture: http:// squallyeme. deviantart. com/ art/ Our-Pretend-Games-35616665

Please, be smart and take out the spaces.

--------------------------

Sora was nervous. He stood in the small hut, biting his bottom lip fearfully, watching as Selphie and Kairi ran about, their small hands adding the finishing touches to his dress. Selphie then scurried over, and held up a blue flower and a red flower, while asking, "Do you want the wed or the bwue?"

Sora pursed his lips, wondering why she had made him decide. He was so worried! What was Riku's favourite colour? Oh no no no… Sora couldn't remember. He suddenly felt sick, and he stuttered, "I… I…"

"The bwue!" Kairi piped up, hands perched on her hips. Selphie nodded, and grabbing her Barbie brush started to work on Sora's hair. The smaller boy let a squeak of pain when she hit a large knot, and he tried not to cry. Kairi then rushed over to him, holding a tube of red lipstick and some blush.

Sora pouted his lips for her, and she dabbed some of the red powder onto his cheeks. She added too much lipstick and too little blush, but it didn't matter. A few minutes later Selphie was placing the flower in behind Sora's ear, while Kairi helped him into his dress. It was Kairi's, really, but she had said he could borrow it. It was very pretty, too, her Sunday best. She loved wearing it. It made Selphie blush and stutter.

She felt so excited. She had always wanted to be a brides-maid. "Stay still" She murmured as she added the finishing touches to Sora's face, before jumping back. She turned and grabbed the bunch of flowers she had picked earlier, and shimmering into her own dress, she and Selphie hurried Sora up the stairs and onto the wooden walkway that led to Riku's island.

Wakka, sighting the little progression, started to whistle, 'Here comes the bride' as loud as he could, and Tidus smiled happily as he clutched the book his mother had told him to read from today. Riku turned around, dressed in a pair of white shorts and a white shirt, and gaped at his little bride. Sora blushed when he reached Riku's side, and then Tidus exclaimed, "Dearly belwoved, we are gathered here today to watch Riku and Sora get married and have babies!"

Selphie cooed, and watched as Tidus opened the heavy book. He put it down on the crate he and Wakka had dragged up earlier, and continued, "Do you, Wiku--"

"Riku, Tidus! _Ri_-ku!" The silverette interjected, slightly frustrated that no one seemed to be able to pronounce his name, and after clearing his throat Tidus tried again, "Do you, Riku, take Sora to be your bride?"

Riku nodded, and said a strong, "Yeah!"

Tidus nodded, and looked over at Sora. "Do you, Sora, take Riku to be your husband?"

Sora smiled brightly, and said, "Uh huh!"

Tidus grinned, and slamming the book shut announced, "You may now kiss the bride! I mean, uh, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Now you can kiss!"

Riku leant over and kissed Sora gently on the cheek, and then Sora copied the gesture, leaving a huge red mark on his new husband's cheek. Kairi squealed, and she a Selphie threw the rice they had snuck out of their mothers' pantry that morning at the couple. Sora chucked his flowers at them, giggling when Riku grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him to the hut.

It had been the perfect wedding.


End file.
